guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jennalee
Clean ...as a feshly washed sheet. Ph33r the whiteness it's burning my eyes! Jennalee 13:12, 11 December 2007 (UTC) You know what really amuses me about the returning vandal? He's an attention whore himself. Loves to be banned, so he keeps messing with you. Although it could just be a way of showing affection, I dunno. By the way Mr. Vandal: Thanks for stepping up to the plate and making account names. It is much easier to work with you that way, and prevents us from accidentally banning innocent IPs which may someday change owners. (T/ ) 15:53, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :Hmm, may be so :P - I'm curious as to why anyone would care if he/she/it/thing likes them or not, given the inner workings of their mind, proudly displayed for all to see in the err, histories of our talk pages. The 'she is not a man!' (to paraphrase) comment was lolworthy. Jennalee 16:44, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the compliments on my work. I was curious if you had suggestions for additional projects. --Lord Twitchiopolis 21:13, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for some great edits, I see you all the time in RC, uploading loads of wep skins and being realy helpful with the discription. Thanks RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 14:02, 17 December 2007 (UTC) : :) Jennalee 14:03, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :: :D RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 14:04, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Stuff If/Once you're selling the Kindlerock, I'd like it ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 17:07, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :It's one I stuff on a hero, hidden behind a staff, which I can't be bothered grabbing to screen >_>. I guess since I won't really use it (Asuran Fire Focus ftw), I could sell it :P Jennalee 17:08, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :: /Yay --- -- (s)talkpage 17:09, 19 December 2007 (UTC) I responed to the D-a-W matter. (just posting here to get your attention (yay for new-messages-message! :D ) --- -- (s)talkpage 17:33, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Hai Care to get rid of that Kindlerock now? :D --- -- (s)talkpage 14:55, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :*Yawn* if you're on :P Jennalee 01:33, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :: I was on the 6 hours after I placed that on your talk. Saw you on RC, thought you'd see my message sooner :P --- -- (s)talkpage 10:49, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::this is Australia we do not follow your timezone or seasons! Jennalee 11:22, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Okay, if you say so :D --- -- (s)talkpage 11:34, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Survivor that is not the dumbest way to lose Survivor, my friend lost it when he went afk middle of fight lvl 4 devouer... and he was lvl 17 at that time (no henchies or other ppl from what I had heard) Dye Charts, your favourite job... Well I finally finished them: *Bone Charm (Focus) *Divine Symbol *Divine Scroll *Chimeric Eye *Channeling Focus What do you think? Still have the PSD files saved so I can easily go back and edit. Thanks for the pictures once again. Laters! :Heehee, they look fine :P. Personally, I'd keep text smaller and mark default color if there is one. Did you fully expand the dye window? The pics seem a lil smaller than they could be I suppose.. You could also try doing them 4x3 or 4x3 to save horizontal space if you feel inclined :P - see I'm nitpicky too >_>.... Not much to complain about tho :D Jennalee 10:22, 6 January 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah the Dye Window was fully expanded. *I keep the text bigger purely because you can see them on the Article page without actually having too see them at a better resolution. For example I have a hard time reading the dye colour for the Tall Shield (but I can tell from the coloured background)...Then again the Tall Shields dye chart is reduced and the original size of 800px is easy to read...But i have to admit, the writing is big, I'll reduce them later on. *As for 4x3 or 3x4 (I think that's what you meant :P) 11 is a prime number, and having it 6 then 5 IMO looks better than 5/5/1 or 4/4/3 or 3/3/3/2...Hmmm... *Who are you calling "nitpicky"?! Anyway if you want me to do more, just ask (unless you hate my style :)) Khazad Guard 05:41, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ::Well, since it's a prime number, you can just add one more extra slot with a dye mix to make it even - I usually add a silver dye mix with one of the brighter colors to show its effect and because that's what most people add to lighten primary colors anyway... 4x3 if it's vaguely square means you can have it all fit onto the typical screen easier so you can see all at once nearer full size <_<. ::I don't hate your style - I do have some more things for you if you wanted to do more lol. Jennalee 05:49, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :::Hmmm...Your logic seems to beat mine :( Anyway just hit me up in game if you want to dump :)Khazad Guard 12:07, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Next set finally done, I would link to them but I'm drained :S I've implemented your 3 rows thing on some of them, purely for the square look, but they looks hige on the pages so I had to make them smaller. Also edited some of the Dye descriptions, because I think you were tyring to explain because of no pictures? If you don't like the change just change them back ;) Also I would like the Suntouched Shield's picture better, but the page looked horrible so i made it 600px:P Also the fie sizes ran into warnings, bigger than recommened 150kb but I uploaded them anyway, is that alright? Well laters! Khazad Guard 06:40, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Another set (only 5 today though). Dragon's Breath Wand laready had a dye chart :( but I'll leave it to you to decide who's is better (slips Jennalee an Onyx Gemstone): or Image:Dragons Breath Wand colored.jpg|200px Khazad Guard 06:01, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Hm, yours comes up clearer and less pixelated :P. BTW, someone wants a Skull Brush dye chart so I might get one sometime for that Jennalee 06:46, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::So does that mean you want me to put mine in? Anyway on a side note, do you have a dual -2(-2 Enchanted and -2 Stance) lying around on one of your mules? Anyway I'll knock up the rest (or 5) tomorrow, and of now I have a chronic headache... Khazad Guard 13:10, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I did warn you you know that it's get old and tiring but all you did was say it took like, 5 mins and you could knock up a bunch at once :P. Be honest with yourself, geez, you're not going to last long this way ;). IMO put yours in. Also, sorry, but I don't have and oldschool dual -2 shield lying about but I could probably find one for sale eventually what reqs were you looking for? Anyhow, going to sleep the rest of today hopefully through this heat. I just pulled an all nighter to finish Dennou Coil, marathon style xD Jennalee 21:11, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Well it's starting to get abit old, but not tiring. 5 minutes isnt too long, just doing it in moderation :) Knocked up another 6 today :) Anyway I looked on Guru and a Dragon's Breath Wand is 50k! Maybe I should have taken it after all, eben though it's ugly as hell. Also don't worry about the dual -2, I'm in a bidding war atm but I thought you may have one lying around. ANyway time for the boring part of dye charts...*goes to upload*.... Khazad Guard 05:42, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Another thing, a few of the dye charts already had multiples, but I replaced the ones I thought needed to. Greater Dark Scimitar had: Dark Scimitar had: I don't know if I just leave them, or tag them for deletion :/ Boy I'm really vandalising your page :) :If they're obsolete, you should probably tag for deletion <_< - I should prolly check before I give you stuff (or you check) but with the dark scimitars, ideally you'd have one person doing them since they all dye subtly differently. Jennalee 10:04, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::How does one tag something for deletion? :P (seriously, I dont know...). Anyway another problem (I should really stop checking "Ignore All Warnings" just to bypass upload limit)- and ::Each has it's good parts and bad parts. Which one should we keep? Anyway I forgot the name of one of the staffs you gave me, so I guess I have to go searching through all the staffs for the right one now :) Well that's the whole set done Khazad Guard 02:01, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :::To tag for deletion, put on the page --Gimmethegepgun 02:05, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Heh, it's cos' you can't expand dye window as much as you like so you can get full weapon in irregardless of how big it is - sucks :( Jennalee 02:38, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Thanks Gimmethepegun. Anyway I've tagged three pictures (G.D. Scimitar, D. Scimitar and D.B. Wand) for deletion so there all good. Anyway which one should we use for the Shamanic Wand? Khazad Guard 13:18, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Current one seems clearer tbh :( Jennalee 13:38, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Just put a list of Shields I'm looking to updating. (Linky Link) If you have can I borrow them? Khazad Guard 02:11, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::Another debarkle, once again uploaded before looking :S (see Image:Skull Shield Dye Chart.jpg vs Image:Skull_Shield_colored.jpg). I admit I kind of made the dye chart smaller ot fit in the shield (*runs off and hide*). Anyway what's new? Havn't had a chance to chat in a while. Later! Khazad Guard 02:08, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Weaps Arrghh! Stop. You're filling up my Recent Changes with Weapons improvements. :D Seriously though, great work, I'm impressed that someone has the time and patience to do all this. Much Appreciated. [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 13:00, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :Stop?! There is no stop button :P Glad you appreciate it, keeps me going ^_^ Jennalee 10:04, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::One small point I've noticed on some of the Destroyer Weaps have the Crafting Cost and some don't (e.g. Axe has, Scepter hasn't). Not sure how you want to play this... Sorry :D [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 12:26, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :::Every single one of them has the same crafting cost - I'm just not entirely consistent. Jennalee 12:27, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::::That's what I was getting at. Just wondered if the cost should be shown or not? I'll edit them all to one or the other if you like, just let me know which u would prefer? [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 12:29, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Add something like: Location Eye of the North expansion *Slavers' Exile **From Balthor Coalforge (Weaponsmith) ***It can be crafted for 250 Granite Slabs, 100 Iron Ingots, 10 Diamonds, 10 Onyx Gemstones, and 5 . and change "it" to "they" if there's multiple types like for bow, staff, etc. Jennalee 12:32, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :On With [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 12:34, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::All Done, I Hope :D. [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 12:48, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :::Good work :D Jennalee 12:51, 10 January 2008 (UTC) I'm on Guild Wars right now if you want to buy the green.-- (Talk) ( ) 03:58, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :K, I suppose I'll hop on instead of going back to sleep... Very late night Frostmaws run... Jennalee 04:05, 13 January 2008 (UTC) My computer went fubar... ...So I'm currently pinching my dad's (which, incidentally, is a lot better). I think I'll be getting a new one so... Any suggestions as to parts? <.< Jennalee 09:44, 14 January 2008 (UTC) ::Yay, you're getting a new one! Anyway go to sleep, you are on way too late. I mean you won't be able to watch the cricket if you are asleep :S Anyway get some real expensive, super fast one- like a Quad Core (or whatever :P) Khazad Guard 16:41, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :::You can run with a dual core easily if the rest of your computer ain't shit :P --- -- (s)talkpage 16:46, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Looking to spend around $1000-1500 AU though so probably not a real expensive one i'm afraid. Anyhow, more whinging: I thought the GFX card on this pc was supposed to be better but no, they had to be cheap with some GeForce 6200s. 64 MB onboard RAM. It's slower than the FX5500 with 256 MB of onboard RAM and means half the FPS on GWs even though the rest of the PC is twice as good asdf >:/ Jennalee 17:05, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :::::I run around with 15-20 FPS, it can never be worse, I hope ^^' --- -- (s)talkpage 17:06, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::10-13 if I have anywhere decent settings to run around with, 50-60 if I'm at lowest possible GFX settings. And... 5-7 when I'm trying to screen things at max settings, max res where there's bloody waves >_(s)talkpage 17:41, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Wow I thought my FPS was bad...I usually run around at 30-40 (all settings low, except for Texture on high) on my desktop. Ofcourse I get the good old 1 FPS during AB alot :S. On my laptop though, it's a whole different thing. When I take my first screen it pauses the game for awhile, but after that it takes screens instantaneously. Khazad Guard 05:44, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I get the delay for the first screenshot as well. I also get a delay when I load into a completely new area. On my previous PC, this translated to 2-3 mins where i basically couldn't do anything. Since I usually play monk, it doesn't exactly help with keeping people alive. Jennalee 05:49, 16 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Horrible PC fanclub much? ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 07:16, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Yeppers :( - drawing up a plan for a new one tomorrow, hopefully I'll get it :) Jennalee 08:28, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Okay thanks/ Good luck with your computer :P Khazad Guard 07:05, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Y'know don't think that just spending 1-3k on a computer will automatically mean it's just going to be only average. If you can hold hostage someone with a decent knowledge of computers, they should be able to assemble one. It's alot cheaper than buying *gasp* company computers i.e pre-assembled ones, usually you can save anywhere between 1-5k. I spent around 3k on mine with pretty much the best things you can get, the drawback is my huge power supply thats over-heats-and-threatens-to-explode-in-5-seconds. It really depends on your exprience of computers/or of convienently placed wisdom. Since you've said you had 6200's maybe a 6800 ultra would be the minimum you aim for a decent change in performance. If you can afford it, picking something out from the 7's would be nice but I'm not too sure if it'll be able to fit into your budget. I'm not that'll help since I've heard the really good geforces have a bad habit of failing to co-operate with computers whose parts are not up to the standard of the card so trend lightly. Sorry if I sound geekish, it's just something I caught from my IT older brother.XD Flechette 00:41, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Well, computer has already been ordered so, these are the specs: *Intel Core 2 Duo E8200 *NVidia GST 8600 <- figured I wouldn't be using the power of the 8800 anytime soon and spend like, $200 less *4 GB 800 MHZ Kingston RAM (some wastage but cheap) *500GB SATA2 Seagate HD, 32 MB cache *Creative X-Fi Extreme Audio (not ideal but not so great speakers anyway >.<) *Viewsonic 22" VA2226W *DVD Burner, mobo, case etc... All up, it came to $1,645 including a slight fee for them building it (looks like I'm going to again) and GST (urgh). Small problem, however, is the store doesn't know when the E8200 will be coming in so ETA arrival of the PC might be quite delayed and I might have to opt for something else if it's too delayed :( Jennalee 01:00, 23 January 2008 (UTC) That's a rather decent computer, I was rather unsure on what you would get because i'm more used to bigger budgets. about the ram, you might vista for that since XP can only handle up to 2 gig while the rest can rot away. Anyway, I totally forgot about the GTS, it's nearly as good as the GT pretty much a "lite" version for the computers which may have trouble with a GTX or GT. the E8200 will nearly postively be delayed for quite a while since it was released officially on the 20th of this year, which I wouldn't mind getting one of those juicy E8500's = P. Flechette 01:19, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :Well, my budget this time was around $1.5k - previously we ended up spending around 2.2-2.5k so I suppose it's a lot better... Anyhow, PC is actually due to be put together tomorrow (that means the processor did come in), only a slight issue with GFX card - they said the model of GTS I had ordered wasn't in stock so they asked if I wanted ASUS which I thought I said I wanted anyway ;(. BTW, the GTS is more expensive than the equivalent GT and I was told they perform better so are you sure they are a "lite" version? Also, they said XP can use ~3.2-3.3 Gig of RAM but the sticks came in 2 Gig lots so bought two lol. How come you get such a high budget to blow anyway <_< Jennalee 10:19, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::Two 2Gig cars > One 4Gig card, anyways :) (reads/writes faster, and thus a better performance) --- -- (s)talkpage 15:50, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :::In lots, I actually meant 2x 1 Gig so it's actually 4x 1 Gig Jennalee 21:28, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::::About the GT and the GTS I think what they meant was GTS performs better than the GT cost-wise. Quite a few people were disappointed about the GT as it was quite expensive despite a low performance difference to the 7600 GT. Which is also why it's likely cheaper. Despite that, GT is still better than GTS, but not good enough for the market. As for the ram, I find motherboards that i've use have built in RAM, so you only need to get 2-2.5 gig depending on what motherboard you use. Any OS can handle any amount of ram but the case is if it'll be used to full potential. Flechette 02:18, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm pretty sure my friend said the GTS is better than the GT not cost performance wise, but real performance - and the equivalent GTS *is* around more expensive than the equivalent GT (eg. GTS8800 is more expensive than the GT8800 by around $75 so I don't see why they would make a worse card more expensive, if you catch my drift... are you sure you're not getting the two confused? >_<). I have no idea about motherboards but RAM is cheap so, if need be two sticks san be salvaged from this computer and put into the other <_< Jennalee 05:09, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Hihi *Just dropping bye to say hi. :p --Serenity Divinity 02:42, 17 January 2008 (UTC) **Hurro :P Get your staff yet? Jennalee 10:45, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ***Ah, nope. Not yet. :( --Serenity Divinity 17:57, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Something I want to bother you with... Tomented bows, to be exact. They all have seperate pages, afaik (checked Torm Longbow, Torm Shortbow and searched for Torm Bow). Dunno why I'm sayin' this to you, but oh well... Have a nice day :D --- -- (s)talkpage 14:50, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :Do you want me to merge them or do that yourself :P Jennalee 01:00, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::I'll let you do it, cause you made me decide ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 06:27, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :::It's still a chore though, somewhat ;( Jennalee 05:09, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :::The pictures look ok, but if you want to make them more uniform for a merged article, I have both skins (long + recurve) available for more pics. Tain 19:44, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Question would be if you wanted to lend them since they *are* exp items :P Jennalee 21:29, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Of course, just let me know if you need them ^^ Tain 01:13, 24 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::OK, I'll drop you a line should I need them ^^ Jennalee 05:09, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Thank you... ...for correcting my typo in my image. I should wait till after I've had a full cup of coffee before editing. :) ..Elenya.. 19:39, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :No problem :) Jennalee 05:09, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Graphical issues What happens when your computer is playing up... Jennalee 11:10, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :Yay! White Boxes! I have those a lot. --- -- (s)talkpage 15:25, 25 January 2008 (UTC) ::How about green grass where it's supposed to be grey, black where it should be green and red at random times? :D -- -- talkpage 15:28, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :::Never heard of that <_< - first time I've ever seen white boxes though. After seeing those then retarting GWs, I had "repairing data archive" - not good <_< Jennalee 16:17, 25 January 2008 (UTC) ::::It's rare for me to not have RDA. Kinda annoying, but I'm used to it ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 16:26, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Color-changing plants happens to other people too? Good, I'm not crazy! Really annoying in Lahtenda Bog mission... (T/ ) 12:45, 31 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::What about teleporting heroes/henchies? Jennalee 15:48, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Teleporting H/H is caused by lag :P --- -- (s)talkpage 19:35, 31 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::It's still headache inducing tho :( Jennalee 11:41, 1 February 2008 (UTC) I made a card for you! --Shadowcrest 16:12, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :Oi oi, I have a bigger repetoire than that D: Jennalee 16:26, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I think you're most famous for your image work ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 16:26, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :::I can still give real people a tongue lashing if I want :P Jennalee 16:27, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :Howzat. 03:37, 4 February 2008 (UTC) ::Literal'd! (Talk • ) 03:39, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :::Odear <_< Jennalee 03:43, 4 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Hehehe, awesome. --- -- (s)talkpage 11:03, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :::::That card is broken. It can kill a player with clever usage of the stack Blue.rellik 06:42, 26 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::No one was supposed to notice that. Now I have to reword it. D: 06:46, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Why isn't my card on your userpage? D: 09:48, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :Suggest a good space <_< Jennalee 09:50, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::Thumbnail in "Stuff I do on wiki." 09:52, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :::That's good too. Ty <3 09:53, 6 March 2008 (UTC) +30 hp shield handles Do you have any and how much will you sell them to me for? Blue.rellik 03:28, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :None :( Jennalee 03:33, 4 February 2008 (UTC) ::God damnit, I have to stick with +45 conditionals then :( Blue.rellik 03:42, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :::I'm sure you could pick up a few for 7k in town Jennalee 03:42, 4 February 2008 (UTC) The Pain in My Heart Where are you? I miss you already!! It's been like 30 seconds... Khazad Guard 07:48, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :Going out n' stuff Jennalee 09:55, 21 February 2008 (UTC) A scythe of corruption Do you have one and how much? Blue.rellik 06:41, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :Nope but with everyone like, Ursanwaying DoA now you can pick one up for like, 3-5k Jennalee 10:14, 26 February 2008 (UTC) ::Wow, that cheap? I guess that's like one good thing about the bear. Mucho gracis Blue.rellik 03:13, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Hey I see that you're done with your image redoing crusade; and I wonder if you would like to do a crusade with me? I'm looking around for things that need improving.. I was possibly thinking of a category of bosses that have mesmer/warrior/etc elites, but then I wonder if it'd be useful; you want to join? Suggestions on what to do appreciated.. =P. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 21:50, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :It's not so much I'm not done - there's plenty of items I'd like to do. It's more to do with what seems like meeting an asshole a day in GWs, a lack of time since uni started again and motivation due to said meeting bad people. That being said, I doubt I could be all that helpful with taking better boss pics. IMO what would be more useful is cleaning up some of the newer articles like standardizing the dungeon information - splitting tips into a separate section away from LoD secret locations, fixing quick access link pages etc. Not all too flash and exciting I suppose - just find something that you'd be happy to work with :) Jennalee 21:54, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm, well there's one thing at the moment; Organising a cat for EotN, Proph, NF and Factions bosses. Then I'm gonna go through all monsters and make sure that they have cats in the right place and are formatted correctly. That should keep me busy for a while =P. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 21:57, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Hoigh -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 21:43, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :Yo. Jennalee 22:56, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Believe in the me that believes in you. GIGA. :DURIRU. ::BUREKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 19:20, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Poke Hey Its me Shadow Sin from guru ^^ If you still want the ghostly staff tell me xD I want it sold --Shadow Sin 22:18, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :Hey, I wouldn't mind it but I really want cold damage <_< Jennalee 03:54, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::pleaseeeeee :puppy dog eyes:--Shadow Sin 23:46, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::Make it... cheaper? <_< Jennalee 05:13, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Please o.o I need the money I want that danged celestial compass --Shadow Sin 03:41, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::::But but... Most celest compasses aren't *that* expensive >_> Jennalee 05:44, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::but but its a HEALING celestial compass o.o and its req 9 o.o please :o and thanks for thinking about it xD--Shadow Sin 22:25, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::I heard they don't look good on monks tho so when I think about it, I think I personally wouldn't get one <_< Jennalee 23:04, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Oh I got a Celestial Compass the other day, I wouldn't mind lending it to you if you'd care to take some of your quality screenshots and dye chart. 18:19, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :Sure, wouldn't mind replacing that dye chart - however I'll probably be busy and somewhat hard to find. Jennalee 21:00, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::I also have a Voltaic Scepter, an Iridescent Aegis, and an Ornate Spear. Whenever you're available. 06:23, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::I'll be happy to do those when I'm not feeling so lazy, though I do have an undyed ornate spear somewhere. Thanks for the offer :) Jennalee 11:00, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for the acknowledgment. You are doing a great job too.—'├ Aratak ┤' 16:01, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, hope we get to see you around more sometime :) Jennalee 11:08, 22 April 2008 (UTC) G'day there fellow Australian. You most likely suspected it long ago but I indeed do live in Australia (Melbourne specifically)). It's also time for me to commend you for your solid works on the weapon images. Keep up the good work - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 11:36, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :Heya there blue, 'bout time you fessed up :P - thanks for the support. Jennalee 12:31, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :::Oh yeah, where do you live anyway? - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 03:02, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm also a Melbournian but any more details may require forceful extraction. Jennalee 07:35, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Well I wasn't planning on stalking you if that's what you're getting at, since I only stalk one person at a time and whatnot. - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 10:17, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::I wasn't suggesting you would, really :P Jennalee 10:18, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::You follow the footy? - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 10:19, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Nope. Jennalee 10:19, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Fail - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 10:21, 28 May 2008 (UTC) I reckon we should give you Bot Status. Less RC spam? ;) — Warw/Wick 10:21, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :I'm not programmable :( - filter minor edits Jennalee 10:22, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::Holy crap, seriously how many have you done? - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 10:36, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :::Uh, dunno, the exotic PvP rewards list and nearly done with Fancy. I think most of the Basic weapons are already listed. The PvP reward info has been missing from templates for ages. Jennalee 10:38, 28 May 2008 (UTC) A girl Are you? From your reply, it kinda hints that you're indeed not male (as I had initially thought). If you are indeed lacking male reproductive organs then this changes....everything - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 09:05, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :I'm either a girl or I'm a very girly guy... you decide. Jennalee 09:06, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::Oh...my...god. My mind....can...barely handle....the...strain........... /wrists - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 09:07, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::P - clearly you need moar exposure to anime >.> Jennalee 09:09, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I used to follow anime heavily when I initially finished high-school but I dropped it for manga (I read Full Metal Alchemist, Naruto, Bleach, One Piece and Shing Angyo Onshi). Also I take a conservative stance on the internet, everyone on the internet is a man until pictures are provided - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 09:12, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Ah, the usual pix plz. I don't think you ever asked that of Entropy so why me <_< Jennalee 09:15, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Huh? I trust you enough to be a chick when you say it....though that said...getting pictures of my precious Entropy-chan does sound intriguing.... - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 09:18, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Could've sworn you had one of those "gets mistaken for a guy" userboxes a while back. Maybe not. Ezekiel [Talk] 09:35, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Nope. Jennalee 09:37, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Ugh, no, you're quite right. Shouldn't have looked in history though, I remember the vandal in there and he's really not worth remembering. Ezekiel [Talk] 09:56, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::So you're real name is Jenna Lee then? - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 10:00, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Nope. Why are you all so interested anyway <_< Jennalee 10:04, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::My harem is running low - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 10:09, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :My guideline is simple: guy calls himself like a girl, he wants to be treated as a girl. So I treat everyone who sounds female as if they were. If you do that, you're only going to look stupid if you're trying to dig, and chances are that wehn you do that, you're going to look stupid if she's really a girl, anyway. Actually, the question for the gender makes you look stupid already in my eyes if it's done in public. mendel 10:10, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::In my opinion, not enough people understand that sex and gender are two very different things. Sex is what is determined biologically (I don't delve into genetics, there are some strange exceptions there) by your, eh, "plumbing". Gender is the sex-based role you play in society, based on universally accepted general traits. Pics can give a strong (but never a definite - unless they're XXX) indication to one's sex. But the only way to tell someone's gender is how they act, and how they wish to be perceived. On the Internetz, I go by gender...if the user refers to themself as male, they're a guy, and if they refer to themself as female, they're a girl. If I can not tell, then I assume male until proven otherwise, if only because the majority of posters to GuildWiki are male anyways. (T/ ) 23:13, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::While I generally agree, I really don't like "universally accepted general traits" but I've been trying to criticise an argument to write an essay so it's probably just that. Ezekiel [Talk] 01:46, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Would you believe me if I said I was male? --[[User:R.Phalange|'Dr' R. Phalange]] 01:49, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Yes. mendel 08:35, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Well, while I know that is a very elastic phrase and it can be endlessly debated, if you get really really general then certain things are irrefutable. For example: all other things being equal, males will be stronger than females, because they have different body plans. Plain fact. From these foundation facts you build up bit by bit until you reach certain traits, such as "a strong person or an athlete is more likely to have a masculine gender". Or for example: all other things being equal, females like the color pink more than males. Simple statistic. From that you can get into some general thoughts about which colors go along with what gender, like "a person who prefers soothing, calm colors is more likely to have a feminine gender". Naturally the whole process usually gets labeled as sexism, but...meh. No matter what some extremists say, there are some clear provable differences between males and females, and so naturally they lead to some variances in gender roles. Is the hunter-gatherer society sexist, because the males hunted and the females farmed? No, it is only the most logical way to do things. While I think it's a nice goal to strive for - a colorblind and sex-neutral society where people are judged on merit alone - it is also somewhat unrealistic. Not everyone can be equal, that's just the facts of life. This is why certain classifications and distinctions naturally arise, wrong as some of them are. (T/ ) 04:33, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::I can see what you're saying. I suppose I just don't like universal claims. They're hard to prove in themselves, and that one is worse than most since it's also a matter of opinion. (because of "accepted") Acceptance is like blame, you can blame someone without any good justification, you can refuse to accept something despite brilliant justification. But I'll stop at that as this is Jennalee's talkpage and I don't think we're actually disagreeing. Ezekiel [Talk] 06:44, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Self edit conflict? odd. ::::::Hmm, if Jennalee complains, we can move to my talkpage. Plenty of space there. ::::::Entropy, I don't follow your logic. Would you say an olympic athlete ("strong person or an athlete") is more likely to be a woman or a man? All things being equal, would you say the stronger of a man and woman of 6' (1.80m) height is the man? The stone age societies gave women the child-rearing role because when you're the one with the milk, you ought to stay near the kid and not go hunting and possibly die - that's just smart for the survival of your family (and the species). None of these reasons apply today with your 2-children families. Preference for the color pink doesn't follow from the "body plan" at all, it is a result of society values and upbringing. And so are statistics: you can't determine a person's sex by statistics, but you're neatly short-circuiting this by positing that "statistics and society say this person should be female, so I'll call him female by gender and male by sex" (if I understood you correctly a few posts above), thus preserving your black and white (or male and female, rather) world view with an unshakeable circular argument. mendel 08:47, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Not complaining, just observing <_< Jennalee 10:21, 31 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Not all Olympic sports require strength; is a master of Ping Pong more likely to be male or female? Chinese, certainly, but other than that...Men in sports still greatly outnumber women, at least at the professional level. I am not sure what being 6ft tall has to do with anything, but if you have two otherwise equal people, one male and one female, it is more likely that the male is stronger. I see no flaw in that assertation. The world still runs very much by the Stone Age instincts, and your statement that "None of these reasons apply today with your 2-children families" shows a first-world/developed society bias, where women want to break the glass ceiling, etc, etc. I never said that preference for the color pink resulted from the body plan; I merely said it was a statistic. You are right that it is a product of society values and upbringing. But from there I am lost. How can you say that "you can't determine a person's sex by statistics"? Is there something inherently wrong with probability? If someone tells me they wear make-up, I will assume they are female in gender and most likely female by sex too. I don't understand what is wrong or fallacious about that. The overwhelming majority of people who wear make-up are female in both counts, across almost all societies; thus I form a reasonable guess and go with it. And so on with any other particular information that I may get, whether it is color preferences, athleticism, what kinds of clothes they wear, if they dye their hair, et cetera ad infinitum. Yet somehow, you construe this as a "black and white...world view with an unshakable circular argument". All I can respond to that is "WTF?" ::::::::Let me try to be more clear: On the Internet it is 99% impossible to ever determine someone's sex, even if they...posted pictures...because you can never be totally certain that the person shown is them. The only way to prove that to yourself is to see it personally with your own eyes, something that almost no one can do. Thus, trying to determine sex over the Internet is usually just stupid. You can make a good guess, but you are never certain, even if you completely believe the personal information the person gives. So - I speak nothing about sex. Only gender - masculine and feminine. ::::::::Finally, I apologize to Jennalee for hijacking her talkpage. (T/ ) 00:28, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Height is important because a smaller man is less strong than a bigger man, so there's no surprise that a smaller woman is less trong than a bigger man. All things being equal means equal height and weight when it comes to strength. :::::::::How can you say that "you can't determine a person's sex by statistics"? By that I mean that the best you can do is a reasonable guess, and you say as much yourself. My point was that defining this "reasonable guess" at a person's sex to be "gender" is circular reasoning. Saying "this person's gender is female" means for you "I expect this person to act like I expect females to act", and that confirms your world view when you could instead adjust your expectations to allow for more variation. If I understood you correctly, that is - limits of text as a medium and so forth. mendel 11:00, 1 June 2008 (UTC) It's things like this which proves how god damn awesome I am. You are all god damn cockcroaches basking in the aura of the rellik. God damn it, I'm awesome. Fullstop. I ask Jennalee if she's a girl and then it somehow turns into a debate on genders between Entropy-chan and Mendal. Undoubtedly the discussion was warped because of how awesome I am. Awesome. Seriously, how on earth did it turn into this? - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 10:06, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :General law of the internet. The phenomenon of going off topic is older than the web. 1900 hits on google groups for off-topic if restricted to before 1992. mendel 10:49, 1 June 2008 (UTC) ::Eh? That was a rhetorical question - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 11:54, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, but I enjoy being a smartass sometimes. ;) mendel 13:26, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :::You were referring to something like There is something god damn wrong with this place if I am the person advocating stay on-topic Blue.rellik 05:45, 5 May 2008 (UTC), right? mendel 14:20, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Why is it hard to understand when I state that sex and gender are two different things? Sometimes they imply the other and you can use a reasonable guess of one to make a reasonable guess of another. Sometimes they are totally irrelevant, and in that case you can not. I think you are taking my examples out of context. Let's take make-up: That implies female gender and sex, almost universally (try to counter that if you want, I am interested). But this pattern is not always true. Let's think of "Talking about one's feelings", "Being sympathetic", "Being empathetic". Those imply a feminine gender. But such a guess cannot extend to sex since there are plenty of such males in the world; compared to make-up wearing males, which is probably limited to transvestites and such (forgive me for sexism or whatever). How about a third example: "Uses profanity frequently". This is nowadays a gender-neutral and also sex-neutral aspect, although it used to imply masculine gender. Fourth example: "Complains about PMS". This obviously indicates a female sex, but speaks nothing to gender. Are any of those examples of circular reasoning? I could go on but I think you get the point...I'll admit that athleticism/strength is probably murky water nowadays, though. Saying "this person's gender is female" means for you "I expect this person to act like I expect females to act", and that confirms your world view when you could instead adjust your expectations to allow for more variation. ...lolwut? I don't have expectations for how I think males and females should act; I am not that presumptious. People can act any way they choose, and I'm cool with that, even if it goes against the traditional gender and sex roles. All I am saying is that I will make a guess, based on the way someone acts (= gender), and I can then use that to refer to them as male or female in conversation. Maybe I'm wrong about calling someone him or her; but at least I am confidently wrong. I am not using my "world view"; I am using the general traits, stereotypes, characteristics, etc. of my locality. I live on the Coastside, in California, in the U.S.A., in a middle-ish class house, of a Chinese family, and I am 18. So all the assumptions that come from that - those are my baselines. They are not necessarily what I believe or expect or think to be right. They are simply the standards I use. *Look at a user's personal information. Read the way they post, the contents of that post. Look for sex-specific and gender-specific details. Compare to standards. For most users, you will be able to come to a conclusion. Some conclusions will be stronger than others. *If a user says they are a guy or a girl, you abide by that, regardless of what you think. *If a user prefers to be called male or female, you abide by that, above all else. *If you honestly don't know, go with male, since "all people on the Internet are 50ish balding white guys who live at home with their mothers until proven otherwise," so to speak. Tell me once more how this is fallacious logic. I'm really not getting it. (T/ ) 01:30, 2 June 2008 (UTC) image delete The image you just marked for deletion, Elite Kurzick Armor F dyed earrings.jpg, is still used on the Mesmer Elite Kurzick armor/Female article. I'll go ahead and delete it, but I just wanted to make sure you knew it would leave a redlink there. —Dr Ishmael 14:57, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure the template will only show dyed earrings if an image is uploaded, since a lot of the other armor galleries with earrings only have one picture. I'm not sure why there'd be a red link still. Jennalee 08:57, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::Nope, no red link :P Jennalee 08:59, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Happy You've added an amazing amount of pictures and sometimes whole articles today - again! I'm always happy when I notice you doing that. --◄mendel► 09:27, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, glad it's appreciated :). I'm hoping to flesh out all of the PvP rewards section in time, and get more shots done. Jennalee 10:41, 23 June 2008 (UTC) I posted on the CP talk, we'll see if it shows any effect. --◄mendel► 12:07, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Image licensing reminder Hello, Jennalee. You are receiving this automated message because you recently uploaded files to GuildWiki. The following images appear to be missing licensing information: Image:MiniGrawlIcon.png, Image:MiniMallyxIcon.png, Image:MiniFreezieIcon.png. Please see Project:Image license guide for more information. Thank you for your contributions. This is an automated message from JediBot 00:46, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Asuran "Weapons" vs "Items" Noticed you reverted my change. The original move request was on the grounds that the category did not include the Asuran Shields, yet they _are_ in the category, which is why I removed the move. However, if you want to change the category from "weapons" to "items" to match all the other categories that have been moved from "weapons" to "items," that's a different story. Consistency in the wiki is a good thing, so I won't make any objections. Although personally, even though shields and focus items don't deal damage, I don't see a problem lumping them in with "weapons" since they're equipped and used in combat. But that's just my opinion. Mujaki 03:49, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :In Category:Weapons by family, the majority of subcats are called "X items", not "X weapons". I've added all of the "X weapons" categories to the Relinking moved pages bot task, which I'm going to start up soon since no other admin seems interested in either approving or denying it. —Dr Ishmael 03:57, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::/''agree'' with this approach, by renaming those weapon family categories from "X weapons" to "X items", makes the category more general purpose (and consistent with the majority of other similar cats), however (a) is it then still appropriate that the parent category be called "Weapons by family"? and (b) should it remain a child of Category:Weapons? (anyone got a can-opener for this tin of worms? ;) --Wolfie (talk| ) 04:27, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :::Hmm... good point. Maybe "X weapons" would be better, then. The dialogue for the Monument of Valor says it displays "weapons", even though it includes the Destroyer Shield and Destroyer Focus. That would require more categories to be changed, but since it's gonna be botted, that's not a big deal. —Dr Ishmael 05:14, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :::: Plus, the "Category:Weapons" child, Category:Weapons by type, has subcats for Shields and Foci. As I said above, I don't see anything wrong with lumping them in with weapons, other than arguments about language and semantics. The wiki is supposed to document what we find in the game. If the Monument of Valor says they're weapons... Mujaki 05:23, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::::: It's more of a semantics thing - you don't usually whack things or cause direct harm with shields/focii which is why most are catted by item category. Jennalee 10:03, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::I suggest "arsenal". Move Category:Weapons by type to Category:Arsenal by type, and put Destroyer Shield and Destroyer Focus in Category:Destroyer arsenal. Arsenal is more specific than items; item has a very broad meaning. "weapons by family" = "arsenal styles"? --◄mendel► 12:31, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Dunno, sounds a bit strange to refer to them that way - just never seen it. Jennalee 13:29, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, I don't really like "arsenal" either. The Monument of Valor itself might be called an arsenal, but to use that word on a category just sounds... odd. And weaponsmiths craft shields and foci anyway, so I see nothing wrong with calling all of these categories "X weapons". —Dr Ishmael 13:41, 27 June 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) Your call. Well, at least when someone complaining "they are not weapons, wah, wah, wah", you can answer: "Would you rather we named them arsenal?" ;-) --◄mendel► 13:52, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :From the Weapon page, regarding shields and focii, "A secondary weapon, also often referred to as 'off-hand weapon/item', is an equipment that offers a supportive role in combat, often in the form of additional armor or energy. The secondary weapon is equipped in the character's left hand slot (shield background)." So, you could consider them a sub-category of weapons. Personally, I feel that "item" just isn't specific enough, as anything that fits in an inventory slot is an item. Crafting supplies, collector loot, mini pets, dyes. As I said above, how the game actually plays should be how we document the wiki, and it has shields and focii with weapons. I would recommend the categories be "Weapon," but I'll also suggest a compromise term: "Equipment." Mujaki 03:33, 28 June 2008 (UTC) ::Equipment would imply Armor and Runes and stuff like that too. Why? A PvP character can open the Equipment Menu J for armor, runes and weapons. --- -- (s)talkpage 08:31, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Are you still around? I was wondering if you still play GW or edit wiki, I haven't seen you on in nearly ten months and I miss chatting with you ;_; Neoezekiel 08:32, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :JL doesn't play GW anymore, well rarely. She's lost forever in the void of real life. She was online a few weeks ago, for a bit, but apart from that *poof*. Maybe the new update *looks at JL's wishlist* will bring her back Khazad Guard 11:28, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::I am on, every now and again, but I'm pretty much a flitting ghost. So uh, hai gaiz how ya'll doing? :D Jennalee 10:06, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :::Whoa, it's you! Been a while since I saw you editing images. I don't really have anything to say, though there are Inscribable IDS in the game now so I guess that note on your userpage has finally come to pass. -Ezekiel [Talk] 12:19, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :::Yea, I'm still around but not really motivated to play - the game seems even deader than before and trying to sell us things which should have been given freely IMO (storage panels) is like, :/. I do like the inscribable IDS but I don't suppose I'll really be enjoying it :P Jennalee 12:21, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Welcome back! We're not all dead yet.... --◄mendel► 10:53, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :No, but it's like being in a coma compared with like, about a year ago, if you compare RC activity. Needs moar wiki necromancy. Jennalee 11:26, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::I think it's the summer slump. But yeah, the longterm trend (looking at our website statistics) is going slightly down, but since that goes for the game as a whole, the wiki's not doing too badly. --◄mendel► 13:21, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Armor galleries project You've been doing a lot of work there recently, and it's great! But I think you're a little mistaken on the "maybe" tag, please re-read its definition. A "maybe" gallery means that the uploaded images do not need to be retaken and only need to be cropped/rearranged/etc. If the gallery needs new screenshots (except headgear), then it's not a "maybe," but a "no." The main reasoning for this is that occasional visitors who might contribute a new gallery are more compelled to do so when they see a "no" rather than a "maybe." RoseOfKali 20:29, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :I would think occaisional visitors really wouldn't be compelled to go anywhere near that page, or know it exists in the first place, as most of those changes were done because someone updated the gallery but didn't update the page. I don't particularly feel inclined to go back and retag them all but go ahead <.< Jennalee 02:18, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::I didn't mean for you to go back and re-tag, only to stop tagging them this way further, as it looks like you've only tagged a few classes thoroughly. And I was talking about occasional visitors to this project page, as they do exist, and we've had some nice contributions this way. People have also offered to model in the past based on this project, as they didn't know how (or didn't want) to process the images, but had the necessary armor sets marked with red X's. It just makes it easier to quickly tell which pages need re-taking. RoseOfKali 12:13, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::I went through every class, besides necro, reviewing galleries with lower than 'yes' marks to see if anything had been changed, assuming that any which were already good weren't going to be made much worse as new images would be reviewed. If some classes weren't retagged as much, then maybe there was less that needed retagging? Is there a law saying that all the classes have galleries that are equally as badly tagged? I will take the defined definition into mind in future but in the meantime, you could spend the energy expended saying I only looked through a few classes thoroughly to fix the sloppy work I did. Nobody's stopping you. Jennalee 14:54, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::Gee... I said "it looks like you've ... tagged" without checking every step of your work or saying that you didn't look them through. O_o Cranky today? RoseOfKali 16:10, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::Gee, if you're here to insult, make assumptions and be anally retentive, don't try and sugar coat it. Jennalee 20:15, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Drawkcab Yes, that was backwards. Thank you for fixing it. And your comment re: range distance is well taken; I'll figure out some way of phrasing it so that it's pithy but true (instead of just short and false). — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 17:17, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :NP, interesting and I like it :) Jennalee 17:22, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 15:46, December 1, 2010 (UTC)